


Uploaded On...

by NinthFeather



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Post-Canon, Post-MCA, Shippy Gen, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather
Summary: None of them died, and then somehow they all ended up with NicoNico accounts.(It's basically a canon-compliant Youtuber AU)





	Uploaded On...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Picture it with me: a canon compliant Youtuber AU. Or, well, Nico Nico Douga and Youtube creator AU, as it were. This is more shippy than my normal fare, but the story flowed better if there were couples. If the ships bother you, though, you can always imagine that they break up later and your OTP of choice gets together.  
> This is a social media fic, told mostly in video descriptions with one or two sections of narration. Most of the time, it should be obvious whether the description is from NND or Youtube, but if it’s not, all the Youtube postings use times with a.m./p.m., while NND postings do not. 
> 
> This one is G-Rated and warning-free, but there are some cultural and story notes at the end if needed. Also footnote translations of the Japanese.
> 
> Normally I crosspost to FFN but this thing needs the HTML/CSS and also it would be a pain to re-edit it to that site's specs, so here it stays.
> 
> Thanks to [FabHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabHawk) for the beta! I am posting this in the early morning, however, so there is a chance that there may be additional typos I added in after her revisions, or coding mistakes. If you notice them (outside the deliberately misspelled comments) please leave me a note and I'll fix 'em tonight.

As soon as Takane has her real body back and they’re all out of danger, she reactivates as many of her old MMO usernames as still exist.  She’s posting speedruns of Shintarou’s old video games to Youtube and NicoNico as enethelightningdancer before they’ve even figured out what to tell her and Haruka’s guardians about the whole mess.

Haruka comes next.  Being split into Konoha and the self that was in the Daze did a number on his memory, so while he remembers big events, the details of his life are just gone.  Takane has to hack into his old pixiv for him, in the end, because there was never a chance he was remembering the password.  But he starts uploading again, first just sketches from his sketchbook, and then more detailed pieces done on a used tablet that Shintarou buys him off an auction site with Momo’s money.  A few weeks later, he discovers speedpaints, and makes Youtube and NND channels of his own.  His pixiv is still under “konoha” and it feels weird to change it now, but everywhere else, he’s “Haruka tried to draw it.”

Eventually, Shintarou starts complaining that he feels left out.  And Takane tells him that if he feels so bad, he should just finish that Vocaloid song he’s been working on for all this time and post it already.

That’s when it really starts.

* * *

 

 

 

_JERSEY CHANNEL uploaded on 02/17/2015 at 21:17_

**【** **IA** **】透明アンサー  [1]【** **Original Song** **】**

This is my first post.

I worked on this song so long I’m not even sure it sounds like music anymore to me.

I apologize for my clumsy work.

 

Thank you for letting me add a P to my name.  

My friends made me get a twitter. http://twitter.com/jersey-p　

You can find the karaoke on piapro: http://piapro.jp/jersey-p

 

  * Lyrics JERSEY-P mylist/XXXXXX　Ene twitter/enethelighningdancer
  * MIX　JERSEY-P　
  * Illustration　Haruka  pixiv.net/member.php?id=XXXXXXX
  * encode Ene twitter/enethelighningdancer



 

  * Special Thanks　Tateyama Ayano　



 

  **Comments**

Wow!!!!!  _02/17/2015 at 21:30_

8888888888888888888 [2], _02/17/2015 at 23:30_

I’m crying _02/17/2015 at 23:35_

* * *

 

 

 

_enethelightningdancer uploaded on 01/15/2016 at 23:09_

**【** **RTA** **】** **COD:BO3** **【** **Part I** **】**

Call of Duty Black Ops III speedrun.  

All settings normal, going for the world record!

Special thanks to http://twitter.com/jersey-p for letting me use his PS4.

Part 2 at smXXXXXX

  **Comments**

  **Comments**

GO FOR IT ENE  _01/15/2016 at 23:11_

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴ _01/16/2016 at 12:01_

This game is amazing _01/16/2016 at 12:05_

* * *

 

 

 

_ハルカは描いてみた [3], (Haruka tried to draw) uploaded on 01/29/2016 at 7:16_

**初音ミクを描いてみた** **(I tried to draw Hatsune Miku)**

I really like drawing Miku, so this time I drew her dressed like my old character Actor.

Pixiv member id: XXXXXX

 

 

Thank you JERSEY-P for letting me use your song! smXXXXXXX

【IA】透明アンサー【Original Song】

**Comments**

Prettyyyyy _01/29/2016 at 18:03_

Looks like ene’s old avatar kinda _02/03/2016 at 12:01_

I love Miku _02/05/2016 at 9:16_

* * *

 

 

 

_REDSCARFHERO uploaded on 02/12/2016 at 11:17 p.m._

**Kamen Rider Series Review**

Hello, people on Youtube!  It’s very nice to meet you!  My name is Ayano.  I am not very good at English, so my boyfriend (@JERSEY-P on Twitter) has translated this for me.  I am a big fan of special-effects shows, but apparently they have never become very popular in most countries outside of Japan.  So I have decided to make videos, so that I can have a fun time talking about my favorite shows and also help other people learn about them.

The first show I decided to do is Kamen Rider!  It’s a very popular series that started in the seventies.  There’s even a planet named after it. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

Both my icon and the title card were made by my friend Haruka (his channel is ハルカは描いてみた).  My boyfriend made the English subtitles.  I wanted to use his music, too (his Youtube channel is JERSEY-P) but it’s not heart-pounding enough to use for this kind of video.

**Comments**

XXXXXXX _8 hours ago_ Are you going to talk about Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon?

XXXXXXX _1 day ago_ Why are you wearing a scarf?  You're inside and the heater's running?

XXXXXXX _1 day ago_ I’m on board for a hot chick talking about sentai

* * *

 

 

 

_JERSEY CHANNEL uploaded on 02/19/2016 at 21:14_

**【** **Hatsune Miku** **】メカクシコード [4], ** ******【** **Original** **】**

I'm JERSEY-P.

This is my second video.

This is a story about odd people making a group for themselves.

It’s all right to think things like「Well now I’m part of the Blindfold gang too」after listening.

 

Karaoke and Lyrics!

http://piapro.jp/jersey-p

 

[Blindfold Gang Members]

  * Lyrics・Music・Arrangement・Mixing　　JERSEY-P mylist/XXXXXXX



Twitter JERSEY-P

  * Illustration　　Haruka 　mylist/XXXXXXX
  * Encoding　　Ene twitter/enethelightningdancer



[Other Gang Members]

・Red Leader Ayano

・Purple Leader Kido

・Momo-oba-chan

・The Stray Cat That Hangs Around The House「Kano」

and more

**Comments**

I like this! _02/19/2016 at 21:16_

Mekakushidan! _02/19/2016 at 21:20_

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) _02/19/2016 at 21:23_

* * *

 

 

 

_blindfold uploaded on 2/20/2016 at 14:45_

**イングリッシュマフィン** **(English Muffin)**

Bread flour: 200 g

Dry yeast  ½ teaspoon

Sugar ½ tablespoon

Salt ⅔ teaspoon

Lukewarm water 140~150cc

Shortening 15g

Cornmeal, just a bit

 

Thank you JERSEY-P (smXXXXXXX) for the BGM

**Comments**

I’m hungry now _2/22/2016 at 13:20_

Delicious… _2/24/2016 at 3:04_

It’s a weird song for a baking video though, right? _2/30/2016 at  1:50_

* * *

 

 

 

_Secretvineaccount uploaded on 3/1/2016 at 1:25 a.m._

**Vine Compilation 1: My Friends Don’t Know I’m Filming**

I started posting these back in middle school when Vine was still a site.  None of them have noticed yet.

_FAQ:_

Q: Why are all the videos in Japanese?

A: I’m in Japan.

 

Q: How did you get so good at English?

A: The internet is maaaaaaagical.(ʘ‿ʘ)

 

Q: Can normal humans do the things your friends are doing?

A: No.  That’s why I haven’t posted our location.  I don’t want to be dragged to a mad science lab.  Again.

 

Q: Were you joking just now?

A: You’ll be wondering that until you die.  My work here is complete.

 

BTW, you can also follow me on snapchat, instagram and twitter! 

**Comments**

XXXXXXX _6 hours ago_ I feel like I’ve seen the blonde girl before.

XXXXXXX _7 hours ago_ what kind of camera trick are you doing so your friend with the green hair disappears?  Nice SFX dude, but there’s a thing you can do in most video programs for red-eye and you should really start using it

XXXXXXX _1 day ago_ LOL.  Also, please post an instructional video for the thing with the glue.

* * *

 

 

_JERSEY CHANNEL uploaded on 4/12/2016 at 16:30_

**【** **IA** **】アイドルアテンション [5]** **【** **Original PV** **】**

I'm JERSEY-P。This is my 3rd work。

This is the story that an idol couldn’t tell to anyone。

Please, even if it’s difficult, know that you aren’t alone.

 

The karaoke page is here →http://piapro.jp/my_page/?view=content&jersey-p

 

Arranger / composer / lyricist JERSEY-P twitter @JERSEY-P

 

Video producer： Haruka (smXXXXXXXX)

Drum：A-san

Bass：B-san

Handclap: All staff

 

**Comments**

AHHHH JERSEY-P _4/12/2016 at 16:31_

Such a lonely idol… _4/12/2016 at 16:32_

!!! _4/12/2016 at 16:34_

* * *

 

 

_KISARAGI MOMO OFFICIAL uploaded on 4/14/2016 at 6:27 p.m._

**Idol Attention Kisaragi Momo Cover**

From Momo-chan: When a friend asked me to listen to this song, I was so surprised!  Despite being a Vocaloid-P, I think JERSEY-P really captured the essence of an idol’s spirit.  Because of that, I really wanted to sing this song.  This cover will appear on my upcoming album, and I might even perform it a few times on tour.

Thank you all for watching!

Twitter: @Momo-chan_OFFICIAL

**Comments**

XXXXXXX _6 hours ago_ Such a good cover!!!  She even dressed up like the video…

XXXXXXX _7 hours ago_ OMG I LOVE YOUR MUSIC!!!

XXXXXXX _1 day ago_ IDK she sounds kinda off-key to me LOL

* * *

 

 

_けろろ [6] uploaded on 04/25/2016 at 22:57_

**ワンデルング**

My girlfriend and I went for a walk and found a bunch of cute frogs and a deer.  I love nature!

My instagram is /keroro_02

My girlfriend is メドゥーサちゃん pixiv id XXXXXXX.

**Comments**

Cute _5/1/2016 at 2:00_

Look at the frogs _6/14/2016 at 3:45_

A real princess… _6/16/2016 at 7:16_

* * *

 

 

_JERSEY CHANNEL uploaded on 6/30/2016 at 23:37_

**【** **IA** **】チルドレンレコード [7]** **【** **Original PV** **】**

It's JERSEY-P. I guess this song is like an opening theme for my song series.

It’s a story about facing forward.

 

This song will be part of an album that will be released soon.  I have the rest of the songs planned out, so please look forward to them!

 

I am also working on a website for this project.

 

Guitar/ Composer / Arranger / songwriter: JERSEY-P (Twitter @JERSEY-P)

 

Movie：Haruka (smXXXXXXX), Mary (Medusa-chan) pixiv id XXXXXXX

Drum：A-san

Bass：B-san

Special thanks to Kido and Ayano for their support.

**Comments**

♡ ♡ ♡ _6/30/2016 at 23:38_

So good _6/30/2016 at 23:39_

~Boys and girls face forward~ _6/30/2016 at 23:39_

* * *

 

 

**XXXXXXXX** commented on **Vine Compilation 1: My Friends Don’t Know I’m Filming** 1 day ago: Soooooo has anyone else noticed that almost all of these people are either Youtubers or NND posters?

Okay, let’s start with the girl in the red scarf.  That is identifiably REDSCARFHERO, both because they have the same face, and because there can’t be two girls crazy enough to wear a heavy scarf in the middle of Japan’s hellish summer.

She’s acting all couple-y with the guy in the red jacket, which means that’s her boyfriend, JERSEY-P, the Vocaloid guy.  They’re also both friends with Haruka, who runs ハルカは描いてみた. I’m guessing he’s the guy in the wheelchair, since he spends most of his time staring at the girl who looks both like his old OC Actor, and like enethelightningdancer’s old avatar.  That’s gotta be her.  There’s some old pictures of her from when a bunch of people found her at a school festival, and she looks basically the same here.

The albino girl is the one from that video that’s on Facebook and Tumblr of the girl in a Loli dress petting a wild deer.  The guy in the horrible green jumpsuit is probably Keroro, the guy who filmed it, because in the full version he gets excited about frogs, and looking at him, it’s probably because he’s half one himself.

I keep thinking I know the blonde girl from someplace but I can’t put a finger on it.  The littlest kids probably don’t have Youtube channels or anything like that, because they’re kids.  And I’ve got no idea about the one with the green hair.  But the rest of them are all making videos.  I don’t know if they’re doing this to screw with us or what.

* * *

_Secretvineaccount uploaded on 7/19/2016 at 5:20 p.m._

**Special Upload: Turns Out I Am Less Sneaky Than I Thought**

My family and friends are terrible, dishonest people and even if they did deserve a little bit of revenge, did I really deserve _that?_

My sisters:  REDSCARFHERO and blindfold

My brother: けろろ (Instagram @keroro_02)

My sister’s boyfriend: JERSEY-P/JERSEY CHANNEL (NND: smXXXXXX, Twitter: @JERSEY-P)

His sister: Kisaragi Momo/KISARAGI MOMO OFFICIAL (NND: smXXXXXX, Twitter: @Momo-chan_OFFICIAL)

My brother’s girlfriend: メドゥーサちゃん (Medusa-chan) Pixiv: pixiv id XXXXXXX

The other couple: Haruka/ハルカは描いてみた (Haruka likes to draw) (NND: smXXXXXXX, Pixiv: pixiv id: XXXXXXX) and enethelightningdancer (NND: smXXXXXXX)

The two kids: H-kun and H-chan, whose parents will murder me slowly if I give their names out online.

FAQ:

Q: So you seriously all know each other?

A: Yes.  Me, Keroro, REDSCARFHERO and blindfold are siblings; REDSCARFHERO is oldes.  She went to highschool with Haruka, Ene and JERSEY-P.  Keroro literally found Mary when he was wandering in the woods (I can’t make this sort of thing up).  We met the other three about a year ago, but that’s a longer story.

 

Q: Was that prank staged?

A: Do you mean did it take time to set up?  Yes, it obviously did.  But if you’re asking if I was in on it...did my reaction _look_ fake?

 

Q: Can we get in touch with (x) through you?

A: No.  They all have their own social media.  Go bother them there.  Especially JERSEY-P.  Bother him most.

 

Q: Why JERSEY-P?  Did he do something?

A: He knows what he did.

 

BTW, you can also follow me on snapchat, instagram and twitter!

**Comments**

XXXXXXX _2 hours ago_ HAHAHAHAHAHA rekt

XXXXXXX _8 hours ago_ Wow, that was a _lot_ of glitter

XXXXXXX _1 day ago_ *resisting the urge to write RPF*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1Transparent Answer[^]
> 
> 2Japanese internet slang for clapping. [^]
> 
> 3Haruka tried to draw; the video title is "I tried to draw Hatsune Miku" [^]
> 
> 4Mekakushi Code[^]
> 
> 5Idol Attention [^]
> 
> 6Keroro, the SFX for a frog croaking in Japanese. The video title is a German loanword that can mean wandering in the country; Mary's username is Medusa-chan.[^]
> 
> 7Children Record[^]
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and happy Kagerou Day!
> 
> Okay, a brief Japanese social media primer for those that need it. NicoNico Douga is the main video site in Japan, and it’s where the first Vocaloid and KagePro videos were posted. If you aren’t familiar with pixiv, it’s Japanese DeviantArt with a better TOS but also a lot more risque art. 
> 
> Credits: All of Shintarou’s song posts were based off of Jin’s, and while I altered some of the wording, a lot of the elements are similar or the same. My alterations to wording were pretty deliberate, though, as were the changes in posting order. I also subbed out the names of the actual musicians for filler names, because RPF feels weird to me, and the idea of creating OCs also seemed weird. For Kido’s English Muffins video, I used measurements from a recipe from ベターホームの手づくりパン or Better Home Handmade Bread, a Japanese cookbook I bought at a booksale some time back. I also used [a speedpaint](http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm22384461) and [a speedrun](http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm31088626) from NND as references for formatting Haruka’s and Takane’s posts, because I don’t use NND for much other than watching Vocaloid things and I’m not terribly familiar with the post-writing conventions. The format of Kido’s post is based on various Japanese Youtube recipe vids as well as one or two on NND. Also, there are technically [two planets](https://www.thefreelibrary.com/Minor+planets+registered+under+'Kamen+Rider'+names.-a061968987) named after Kamen Rider, one after the show and one after one of the actors. Finally, I lost and then refound the links during the rushed, exhausting mass of coding that was making this fic look half-decent, but instructions for the HTML and CSS I used in this fic came from [La Temperanza's AO3 Work Skins/Tutorials series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/458134), specifically the works on linked footnotes and on mimicking letters, files and stationary.
> 
> I very carefully checked, and none of the usernames or links used in this fic are occupied as of the time of writing. If they later become occupied, please don’t assume the occupant is a KagePro RP account because of this fic. That said, if anyone wants to use this thing as a starting point for an RP project, please go for it; I think it would be a cool idea. LInk me maybe?
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [ninthfeather](ninthfeather.tumblr.com).
> 
> _(1/13/18: ETA HTML & CSS credits)_


End file.
